Oops
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Vlad attacks Danny at his school. Oh noes, what happens? Post SJD&N. T for saftey, as usual. And some DxS in it, too, but not overpowering in the story. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN DP.**

Danny dodged an ecto-blast, delivered non other by Vlad. Vlad was out for blood. Danny's blood. "Why are you bothering me DURING school hours, froot-loop?" Danny cried at him. They were in the gym- which was, thankfully, empty at the time. Vlad's anger was evidently obvious. "Because, you little rat, you told your parents about me after being revealed yourself!"

Danny scowled. "Not my fault you're evil, idiot." Now, this enranged Vlad to the point of insanity. Well, more insane than normal...

Vlad electrocuted Danny, and almost knocked him out. Danny weakly pulled himself up, however, and landed an ice-beam on him. Vlad was frozen solid, on the spot. Sam and Tucker ran in with the thermos. "Dude, now I want to put a bowl of fruitloops in the freezer and see how they taste." Tucker said randomly. Danny and Sam both looked at him, a little disgusted. "Uhh...As weird as that is right now, I've got other things to do." Danny said. He took the thermos from Sam, and turned around to suck Vlad in.

Unfortunatly, Vlad had used his ecto-beams to thaw himself out. He threw a smoke bomb and quickley escaped. There were fits of coughing while the three escaped the gym. Still coughing, Sam managed to spit out "Well, at least he's gone." Danny and Tucker nodded their heads, but suddenly, a loud screaming sound interrupted them.

They all groaned. "Ugh, he STILL wants to fight? I thought he was only out for me." Danny growled. Then he flew to the hallway where the screaming was coming from, a hallway. Sam tried to chase him, to tell him to be careful, since Vlad could very well leading him into a trap, but Danny didn't hear or notice Sam. He flew into the hallway, and tried to sneak up on Vlad. However, Vlad was prepared for this. He electrocuted Danny again, and tossed him at the lockers and fled.

A group of teenagers circled around him quickly, and a few murmurings were heard through the crowd before they got turned to gasps when Phantom turned into Fenton right before their eyes.

_**Oooh, that's right! I left it on a cliffie! BE excited, readers. Muahahaha.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ughhh..." Danny moaned. He was slowly coming around. "Danny?" Jazz whispered. Danny sat up, clutching his head.

"What hit me?" He groaned. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a classroom alone with his parents, Jazz, Mr. Lancer and Dash. He remembered what happened before blacking out, and he froze. He looked down to find normal, everyday clothes on him. He gulped and looked at Mr. Lancer's and Dash's still widened eyes. His parents and sister blocked his view of them.

"Danny-boy, what happened?" Jack asked nervously. "Mr. Lancer called us. He said something about you being Phantom...As soon as we heard, we rushed here." His dad was speaking too softly for anyone but the family to hear. Danny shrugged and talked as low as his father. "Uh...I'm not entirely sure myself. All I remember before blacking out was Vlad throwing me againist the lockers and disappearing, and I blacked out after that." Maddie's face turned crimson, and hardly managed to keep a whisper. "Vlad attacked you?! Urgh...Next time I find him, he'll get his." She said furiously. Jack's face turned just as red, but both were paler once they remembered the situation. "Danny...You, uh...Transformed." Jazz muttered. "Everyone knows." Danny's face grew as pale as a white peach, but cocked his head to look at Mr. Lancer and Dash.

Mr. Lancer approached first. "...How on Earth did you keep this a secret for so long? I would've understood, as your parents did. But, business first. Do you know the ghost who attacked the school and you? We want to keep an eye out for him." Danny wasn't sure what to say. Whether to explain about Plasmius, or have him get angrier at Danny. But, figuring that it was for the safety of the population, he spoke. "His name's Plasmius. I won't tell too much about him, since he'll just hear about it and get angrier, but I'll tell you this. He's at least ten times more powerful than I am, so unless you're a ghost hunter, stay well outta his way." Danny mumbled. Mr. Lancer simply nodded. "Oh, and Dash has something he wants to say." Lancer said. He went over to Dash and pushed him up to Danny. Dash was cherry-red in the face.

"U-uh, hi F-fenton." He stammered out. "I w-wanted to, uh, say I'm sorry for pushing you into your locker and stuff. Who knew you were being a superhero and stuff and saving all of us on a daily basis? I-i mean, it's so awesome that you have superpowers and that you could waste me any minute if you wanted." He croaked out. Then he held his hand out. "Forgive me and friends??" Danny was stunned silent for a moment, before taking his hand and shaking it. "Forgiven. And, uh...Friends, I guess." Dash visibly calmed and cried "AWESOME! I'M FRIENDS WITH A SUPERHERO!" Danny quickly slapped a hand on Dash's mouth. "Dude, do you WANT people to get even more excited?" Dash silenced and mumbled a 'no'. Lancer approached again.

"Mr. Fenton, I arranged a quick assembly to sort out confusion, if we can at all restore order. Dash agreed to help you over to the gym without getting hounded by other students." Dash nodded proudly, and Danny calmed a bit.

"Alright then...Well, let's get this show over with." He said. Before they left, Tucker and Sam rushed into the room. "Where were you guys?" Danny asked. "We were ushering the students into the gym." Sam said. "Now there's no one in the hallway, they're all in the gym, just to hopefully make it a bit easier for you." Danny gave a grateful smile. Tucker smiled. "Dude, I'll be with ya the entire time along with everyone else here. Even my PDA will be with you. After all, Susan saved your butt from Skulker a few times, no?" Danny raised an eyebrow, before turning to Sam. "Well, other than the fact Tucker's PDA has a different name from last week, let's get this show on the road." Everyone exchanged a glace, and they left the room. Danny turned his head back to the empty classroom, but Jack put a supportive hand on his shoulder, Maddie gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which made him turn red again, but everyone (including Dash) just gave him supportive looks. Finally, he and everyone else was outside of the gym. He took a deep breath, and he pushed open the door.

_**I DO NOT OWN DP, STILL.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Danny pushed there door open. All mumblings seized, and all eyes were on Danny. The room felt as if it were suffocating, crushing the lungs of Danny as his throught became dry and his hands sweaty. He had trouble moving another step, as if Frostbite came and froze his legs solid. Dash glared at the kids, and stepped in front of Danny with an evil look in his eye that meant 'bother him, and a locker has your name in it.' This caused students to force their head around silently. This helped a little, but Danny still needed a push to get up on the stage. Maddie, Jazz, Jack, and Lancer pushed him up slowly, while Dash continued guarding him. Finally, Danny was in front of the podium. He silently prayed for a ghost attack to free him from this awkward position of silence, but unfortunatly, there were none to speak of. _"Darn it..." _Danny thought. _"Why do ghosts some at times that are terrible, but never at times when they'd be answering a prayer?" _The silence was still suffocating the room, and Dash turned to Danny, gave him a sympathetic look, and moved for Danny to begin speaking.

No words came. After all, what COULD he say? He turned his eyes to his family who were only a mix of sympathy and support. Suddenly Mr. Lancer cleared his throught and began speaking.

"Mr. Fenton agreed to answer questions. So, be polite, don't over-do it, an-" He was interrupted by a swarm of hands and cries of 'Pick me!!!'. Danny whammed his head on the podium and randomly pointed a finger at Star. She stood up excitedly. "Hi Danny! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygos-" Danny groaned. "Star, not to be rude, but please just get to the question. I'm already pained enough up here as it is." Star took a few deep breaths and asked "How are you a ghost?!" Danny's face was a little pale for a moment, but spoke. "Uhh...Techincally half-ghost." Which earned an eruption of gasps. Dash narrowed his eyes at the group again, and they shut up. Danny started.

"My parents made a portal-thing to the ghost world. When it didn't work, I hated seeing their crest-fallen faces, so when they left, Sam encouraged me to go in the portal to take a look. I obliged, and noticed an 'on' button. I pressed it, and before I could comprehend what the enormity of what I just did was, the portal charged up, and managed to zap me severly in the process, with ectoplasm hitting me in all directions. I'm not entirely sure why, but it made me half-ghost. Something with DNA, probably." He said in a monotone. Nevertheless, the crowd- and even Mr. Lancer's and Dash's eyes- grew wide. Danny sighed. "Next." He said, pointing at Paulina. Paulina stood up.

"Danny! Will you be my boyfriend?! I know your goth friend who happens to be a girl isn't, but-" "NO." Came Danny's and Sam flat response. Paulina pouted and sat down. Tucker snicked and whispered 'lovebirds' which both Danny and Sam heard and shouted 'WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!', forgetting a crowd was below. The kids all snickered, and both Danny's and Sam's faces turned red. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, and Dash all rolled their eyes. The two 'friends' gave them a brief glare, before Danny accepted another question. "Yes, you." He said to a random kid. The teen stood up. He has a yellow-and-black backback, with long black hair in a pony tail. "What are your powers?" Everyone murmured the question to themselves, and Danny listed the ones he could think of at the top of his head.

"Invisibility, Intagibility, Flight, Ecto-Blasts, Duplication, Over-shadowing, Super-Strength, Ice powers, Ghost Sense, the Ghostly Wail, Ecto-Shield, and probably more I haven't discovered yet." He said a little blankly to avoid more excitement.

This failed.

Everyone started texting their friends 'OMG!' and other things. Danny had a look on his face that meant 'Help Me'. Mr. Lancer stood up again.

"I'm already betting you kids told everyone, but I'm hoping you tell those people to keep it a sec-" He was interrupted by the press breaking through the wall with cameras and questions. Danny whammed his head down again on the desk.

A reporter found his way up to Danny. "Mr. Fenton, does it anger you that others treat you different now because of this?" Danny paused, before turning to answer the question. "Personally, I don't give a flying #$%. I don't care what people think, as I have supporters, a great family, friends, and that's all I care. Now, you and your stupid paparazzi friends take off." Unfortunatly, they ignored Danny. They continued hounding them. Mr. Lancer came up. "Uhh...Danny, you go home with your folks and friends. I can deal with this for now." He said with a wink. Danny smiled, took his family, Sam, and Tucker, and flew invisibly off.

~*~*~*~

_**Danny's House**_

"Okay...So, what now?" Danny asked a silent room. No one moved. Sam stook her head up. "Danny, I'm just gonna say, no matter what, we're here for you. Your mom, dad, sister, Tucker, uhh...Susan _(AN: For those who skimmed the last chapter, Susan is Tucker's PDA.) _and I." She said calmly. Everyone nodded. Danny smiled a bit. "Thanks guys. You have no idea how much that helps." He said. Maddie came up and pulled him into a hug. He blushed a bit, but allowed her to do so. "Oh, baby boy...I'm sorry this happened. We'll be here." And Jack hugged Danny too. "Son, I'm proud of you. I don't care what happens. Just make sure you ignore the fools who are ignorant." He said proudly. Danny smiled more. The room wasn't so tense anymore. A sense of freedom for the moment came to him, and he relaxed back.

"So what now?" Tucker asked. The tense came back. "'Lil' brother, the world has to be thankful for you. I say we ask for a law to be passed so you cannot be murdered by reporters in the United States without permission at least. Hopefully this may help the situation. That, and we can reveal Vlad now as evil, since everyone knows. He no longer has leverage on you." Jazz said, with pride in her brother and her great idea. Danny looked up. "Jazz...That's a great idea! C'mon, to Town Hall we go to start!" He cried. "Sam, Tuck, you guys can stay here. See if you guys can answer some questions for me?" Tucker and Sam nodded, and head out the door. Danny looked at the family. "Well, let's get started." He said cheerfully. Everyone nodded, and went to pile in the G.A.V.

Danny looked out the window. "I just hope this works..."

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I don't own DP and have a good day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Danny turned the GAV invisible and intangible, and off they went. Jack rather enjoyed just driving through stuff and not having anyone notice, but Maddie and Jazz were gripping onto their seats. Danny was too busy to notice.

Eventually, they found their way outside of the town hall. But, outside, there were reporters teeming there.

"Drat." Said an annoyed Maddie. "What now?" Everyone thought for a moment, before an invisible lightbulb appeared over Danny's head. "I know!" He said "Dad, drive to the BACK on the town hall." Jack looked at him a little confused, but did so nontheless. When behind the town hall, with the GAV set to invisible mode by Jack, Danny phased them out. He turned back to normal human mode. "Now, if I phase us in, the GIW will probably detect me. I'm guessing they're already in there." He said. "So..." He pulled off vent cover and pulled himself in. "Cool! Just like the spy movies!" Jazz said excitedly. She and Maddie climbed in behind Danny. Jack didn't know what to do. "Uhh, that's a great idea, son, but how'm I going to fit in there?"

Danny hadn't considered this until now. "Uhm. Hadn't realized this yet. Why don't you stay in the G.A.V. to help us in case something goes wrong?" He suggested. Jack looked a little crestfallen, but agreed nontheless. "Oh!" He realized. "I have ear pieces and a radio to listen in on what's going on! I'll be right back!" Danny nodded, and then Jack quickly ran to the car, pulled three ear pieces, and something else, and handed them to the three in the vent. They stuck them in. "Alright, thanks, dear, now we should get going. But what's this?" Maddie asked, pointing to the grenade Jack had given her. "That, my dear, is something I made. It'll turn Vlad into his ghost form when it's released and dropped on him." Maddie nodded and blew him a kiss, which made Danny and Jazz make gagging expressions behind their backs. Then the three crawled slowly.

They were careful to move slow; if they moved faster, the sounds of their movement would alert to people inside to their presence. The vent was dark and hot and hard to breathe in. It was cramped, too, so the three of them had trouble moving along without bumping into one another. Finally, they found their vent above the Mayor's office. Danny scooted around over the vent allowing the to see in, and Maddie and Jazz had to sit next to each other to see. They clearly saw two GIW members. They could hear their conversation well, at least.

"...And from tests we've secretly taken, there's two halfas in this town." Agent O said. "So, we're betting one is evil, and the other good. So, we're guessing the bad one is Danny Phantom." Agent K continued stoicly. Vlad nodded and continued listening with an evil smirk on his face. Danny, Jazz, and Maddie looked at each other, before Danny seemed to have another lightbulb appear over his head. He took the grenade from Maddie, who was about to protest, but was shushed by Danny and gestured for the two of them to move back. They continued their cofused look at Danny, who opened the vent quietly, quickly, activated the grenade, and dropped in into the room. He backed up himself so the GIW wouldn't see him. The grenade exploded, throwing green dust into the air. Agents K and O were thrown into a coughing fit, while Vlad followed suit.

When Vlad opened the window, the green dust escaped enough for them to stop coughing, and Agents K and O to look around the room for the person who threw it, before they saw something that froze them.

Vlad had two black rings surround him, turning him into Vlad Plasimius. In front of the GIW.

**_I do not own Danny Phantom. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN DP.**

The GIW put their guns up to Vlad.

"Freeze, Wisconsin Ghost!" Agent K cried. Vlad simply snickered and blasted the guns out of their hands. He stared down at them with an evil glint in his eye, and powered an ecto-blast, ready to strike and kill them silently.

Despite his hatred of the GIW, Danny couldn't let two people die. So, he went ghost and phased through the vent, leaving a wide-eyed Maddie and Jazz wondering what would happen.

Danny froze Vlad to the spot quickly, and called for Jazz to drop the thermos in. She removed the vent cover and dropped it right into Danny's hands. Right before Vlad was able to thaw himself out, Danny sucked him into the thermos and handed it to the GIW.

"Do whatever you want with him. He's commit _attempted_ murder a few times, too, so feel free to run painful experiments on him." Danny said with a smirk. He was about to grab Maddie and Jazz to flee before Agent O said something.

"Y'know, you're really not bad...You saved our lives, we mean. We're very thankful, but we have to run a lie-detector test to make sure you're good. As much as we'd like to leave you be, we have to confirm it for the rest of the GIW." He said a little reluctantly. Danny cocked his head at an angle, before flying down without letting his guard down to allow them to do so. They stuck a wrap around Danny's arm connecting to the machine, and they began.

"Did you attack the mayor?"

"No."

The detector beeped a 'true', and the test continued.

"Have you ever stolen willingly?"

"No."

The test beeped 'true' again.

Agents K and O looked pleased.

"Alright, Danny Phantom, one last question." Said Agent K. Danny nodded, and they continued.

"Have you ever tried to kill or terrorize anyone innocent?"

"No." Danny said calmly. 

The test beeped 'true' again, and the GIW looked up at him and smiled. "You're free to go, ghost." Said Agent O. "Though, if there's anything we can do for you, please let us know." Agent K said. Danny's eyes lit up. "Acually, there is something you CAN do..." Danny said hopefully. The agents looked at him eagerly. "I would like to have some sort of restriction on how the press hounds me. I don't know, maybe a certain law in place for this?" He asked in hope. The GIW looked at each other.

"Well, due to the fact we have connections to the government, who'll be pleased that there's a hero that the U.S. can call their own for saving hundreds of lives multiple times, we can ask for a deal." Agent K said. "That you allow once-a-month press meeting to answer questions and answer interviews, and the rest of the time in the U.S. they cannot hound you without your allowing them to do so." Agent O finished. Danny looked to the vent, when Jazz and Maddie jumped through after hearing this. The agents raised their eyebrows. "This is your sister and mother, I assume?" Agent K asked. Danny nodded, and Maddie spoke "I heard the offer, men, and I agree with it, as will his father, but Danny..." She said. "Is this alright with you?" She asked. Danny nodded enthusiasticly, and the agents smiled. "This law should be enforced by tomorrow. G'day, you three." The agents finished, and jumped through the window with the thermos still in hand. The one with the thermos stopped.

"Oh, and the 'mayor' here will be going to jail and have lots and lots of painful experiments on him for his crimes." Danny grinned at this, and the agents waved and left. He turned to Jazz and Maddie who were pleased with this. "Alright, well, let's catch up with Jack. He heard everything with the earplugs and I'm sure he wants to celebrate." Maddie said cheerfully. Danny nodded, turned them invisible and intangible again, and flew back to the GAV. Jack was waiting.

"This is great, guys! Now let's go home and eat some fudge cake!" He cheered. "And I get to drive more through stuff intagibly thanks to Danny!" Maddie and Jazz looked a little reluctant to get in the car after that, and Danny simply snickered at that. He earned two glares and a look of confusion from Jack, as they all piled in the GAV.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When they got home, Sam and Tucker were waiting. "Dude! The news on the T.V. just proclaimed the new law! Of course, it was even funnier when a large amount of reporters groaned and head home. Also, they're expecting your first press conference in a week." Cheered Tuck, attempting to dance with his PDA. Danny and his family looked surprised at how fast that law was put out, and Sam smiled and have Danny a large hug and kiss on the cheek. Danny and Sam turned a bit red, and Sam turned even redder at the rememberance that they weren't lovebirds. Danny kind of had a look on his face that said 'I LIKED it when you did that' and his family started laughing, rolling on the floor, while Tucker cheered.

"Oh for-" Danny said, and kissed Sam squarely on the lips. Sam kissed back, and everyone cheered for them even louder and were laughing so hard their sides hurt. Jack gave Danny the class ring, which he slipped onto Sam's finger. Sam blushed. "Now then, where's the cake?" Asked Tucker. Jack smiled and pulled one from the fridge, earning a few confused looks. "What? I always make sure there's a fudge cake on hand!" Jack said happily. Everyone laughed again, and relished the joyful day, and had fun into the darkness of the night.

Danny and Sam exchanged a good-bye kiss, Danny gave Tucker a fist bump, and he yawned after they left. "Dude...I'm worn out. I'm going to bed." He said tiredly. He looked at the clock, which read 1:00 a.m., and lumbered up the stairs to bed. Everyone else got ready for bed, and before falling asleep, peeked their heads in Danny's room. Another moment of exchanging proud looks, and Jazz went to bed, but Maddie and Jack crept into the room for a moment. Maddie gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Jack ruffled his hair affectionately in his sleep. A smile broke out on Danny's face after they did so, and the two proud parents exchanged proud looks again, and went off to bed.

_**Danny's Dream**_

His family was on a beach again, playing 'Maddie-Sack' with Vlad's cat, Maddie. Maddie (the HUMAN Maddie) kicked the cat back and forth between her Jack, Danny, and Jazz as they all laughed in the sunset on the beach.

**The End**

Woot, finally done. I hoped you guys thought the "Maddie-Sack" with Vlad's cat was funny, and thanks for reading and reviewing! Expect more fics in the future from me!


End file.
